fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Loyalty Pretty Cure
The series will be written soon~! ---- Loyalty Pretty Cure (ロイヤルティプリキュア) is Millyna's second fan series. The series airs after Network Pretty Cure and it's main motives are Loyality, Royality and families. Plot :: "In Order to dream, we need hope. In order to hope, we need to trust. In order to trust, we need loyal friends. " In Aya, the war has destroyed many cities and villages. To protect the four princesses of the kingdom, they started to live as ordinary students, with the help of their maids. But the four girl seem to caught in a network of secrets... Characters Pretty Cures *'Sakura Haruzaki '(春先桜 Haruzaki Sakura) The twinsister of Chiyo and princess of Aya. Sakura is a 13-years old girl that loves the nature and peace. Sakura is quiet and shy but very taleted in various things. Her alter ego is Cure Leaf '''(キュアリーフ), the Pretty Cure of Peace whos theme colors are white and rouge.. Her true name is Sakura Anastasia Ameko Mikoto d'Aya, Princess of Aya. *Chiyone Amagi' (天城音千代 ''Amagi Chiyone) The twinsister of Sakura and princess of Aya. Chiyone is a 13-years old girl with a bright personality. She has an energetic and cheerful personality. She has got not talent in either school or sport things but takes this with a smile. Despite of this, she actually is jealous of her sister, who is very talented. She is very pampered. Her alter ego is Cure Wind (キュアウインド), the Pretty Cure of Freedom whos themecolors are black and violet. Her true name is Chiyone Asako Leoniya Mikoto d'Aya, Princess of Aya. *'Maeko Asaichi' (朝市 前子 Asaichi Maeko) Princess of Aya. Maeko is a 16-years old girl who is very passionate but also has a serious, unsophisticated personality. She tends to play with others feelings but is also a very good sister. Unlike her only 10 monther older sister, she is known for her awaken personality. She isn't interessted in the war or in beeing a princess, despite loving luxus and having a strong desiree to protect her homeland. Her alter ego is''' Cure Lava''' (), the Pretty Cure of Joy whos theme colors are black and red. Her true name is Maeko Akiko Hinoka Mikoto d'Aya, Princess of Aya. *'Mizumi Sawai '(幸湖 Sawai Mizumi) Oldest Princess of Aya. Mizumi is a 19.years old girl with a calm, loving personality. She is ver carring and smiling. She is known for beeing exellent in Sports and Studies. She is very carring about her Kingdom and would sacrafise herself for it. Her alter ego is''' Cure Mare (キュアマーレ), the Pretty Cure of Guardiance whos theme colors are blue and white. Her true name is Mizumi Mirai Alicia Mikoto d'Aya, Princess of Aya. *[[Shomi Mirai|'''Mirai Shomi ]](将未 灯'' Shomi Mirai'') Princess of Aya. Mirai is a 15-years old girl with a smiling personality. She is very hard-working and loves her duty as servant of the 4 Princesses of Aya. Actually, she is the as dead-believed 5th Princess. Her alter ego is Cure Lumière (キュアリュミエール), the Pretty Cure of hope whos theme color is silver and gold. Her true name is Mirai Nozomi Licht d'Aya, Princess of Aya. Villians *[[Nanko|'Nanko']] (南湖 Nanko) The king of Namida. Because of unknown reasons, she has started fighting Aya. He has a cold, hate-loving personality and aims for destroying Aya and Namida. His reasons are unknown. Allies *[[Marx|'Marx']] (マークス''Marukusu'') The Crown Prince of Namida. Marx has a dominant personality. He can be very carring about things, he loves. He is a talented warrior but dislikes war against innocent people. *'Yasuhiro' (安平 Yasuhira) The Crown Prince of Aya, the brother of the cures and the next king of the kingdom. He is a good fighter but prefers peace. *[[Mikoto|'Mikoto']] (尊 Mikoto) Queen of Aya. The carring mother of the 5 Cures and Yasuhiro is again the war. The is loved by her people and believed that war isn't an option to survive. * Mia (ミア''Mia'') Mia is a young still-learning fairy who usually helps Mirai with her work. She has been told about the anccident secrets by her parents but usually forgets this. Mia does tend to add a ~nyan to sentences. Locations *[[Imma|'Aya']] (彩王国 Aya Okoku) Aya is the home kingdom of the Loyalty Pretty Cures. It's a kingdom ruled by it's beloved queen and very much middle age like. *[[Imma|'Namida']] (涙王国 Namida Okaku) Namida is the neighbor kingdom of Aya and ruled by his king. While the series, Namida and Aya are in a war. *[[Imma|'Free Zone']] (フリーゾーン) The Free zone is a neutral zone near to Namida and Aya. It's actually a little town and the Cures live there. *[[Imma|'Imma']] (いっま) Imma has been the united kingdom and the hugest in the world until Aya and Namida's first kings (who where twinbrothers) had a fight, the reason why Imma splitted itself in Aya, Namida and the Free zone. Items * [[Royal Ring|'Royal Ring']] (ロイヤルリング) A heirloom of the ancestors of the royal family of Aya. It has the power to seal and unlock the power of the Pretty Cure. It's the series transformation item. They use the phrase "Shining Light of Everyone, shine!" to transform with it. * [[Jewel of Hope|'Jewels of Hope']]' '(希望の宝石) The Cures weapons. Each of the Jewels of Hope have other powers. * Ruby of Hope, Cure Lava's Weapon. It holds the power to confuse people's feelings. * Sapphiere of Hope, Cure Wind's Weapon. It holds the power to controll people's feelings. * Emerald of Hope, Cure Leaf's Weapon. It holds the power to let people come down. * Diamond of Hope, Cure Lumière's Weapon. It holds the power to see people's true self. * Pearl of Hope, Cure Mare's Weapon. It holds the power to heal people's Soul. Movies & Episodes - Specials= |-|Pretty Cure All Stars Reborn= * Main Page Pretty Cure All Stars Reborn: Mirai to Kako is a collab TV special of Network Pretty Cure and Loyalty Pretty Cure. The special consits of 10 episodes, with each episode freaturing one Cure. * Episodes TBA - Movie= |-|Series Movie: TBA= |-|Princess x Princess: The great festival!= Princess x Princess: The great festival (プリンセスx姫様:偉大な祭り''Purinsesu x Hime-sama: Idaina matsuri'') is a special bonus of the serie's movie. It's a 45 minutes special and avarible on the DVDs of the movie. * Synopsis The Go! Princess Pretty Cure and their friends have gotten an invitation to a royal ball. Same goes for the Loyalty Pretty Cures, just that they aren't invite as 'legendary princesses' but as royal family of Aya. But the actual festival is a trap to catch the 'real royalities', Towa, Kanata and the Aya Royal Family. Luckyly, they have nine girls who are going to fight against the new enemies! - }} Music |Used in the series= * Mirai ni Susumi (Opening) * Mirai made no Melody (Ending) |-|Character Songs= * Sakura Sake! (Sakura's Character song) * Egao no Kage (Chiyone's Character Song) * Hakuen (Maeko's Character Song) * Sekai no tame ni (Mizumi's Character Song) * Eien (Mirai's Character Song) Trivia *Second Pretty Cure Series where the main protagonist doesn't transforms first for the first time after Network Pretty Cure. *Like it's precedressor, the main protagonist has gold as theme color. *The series is inspired by Fire Emblem: Fates. *All Cures have names on diffrent languages. **Cure Leaf = English **Cure Wind = German **Cure Lava = Spain **Cure Mare = Latain **Cure Lumière = French **Lava and Wind's name could be also german and english. **Cure Lava's name is actually inspired by a nickname of Millyna which is Lava. *The series could also be named Royalty Pretty Cure, which was it's original name. *Simular to Network Pretty Cure, the series opening and ending isn't fixed to a time. Sometimes, a scene happends after the ending, sometimes not. Also, the ending scene isn't always the same. *In diffrent to Go! Princess Pretty Cure which has also a royalty theme, they use the word 姫様 instand of プリンセス. Category:User:Millyna Category:Lavatic Studios Category:Loyalty Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime